the tribe season 6 episode 1
by tribe-addicted
Summary: The mall rats have escaped. They have gone south but now a new problem arises for the tribe.The mall rats are in hope of finding a new life but when they come across a hidden secret; is all well, or is the worst only just beginning.


**The tribe season 6**

_**Episode 1:**_

_(Laughing)_

**Amber:** Jay we did it, we actually did!

**Jay**: I have a feeling it's not over yet though

_(Smiling)_

**Trudy**: Jay stop being negative. The mall rats have made it through again

**Sammy**: Yeah! We're invincible we are

**Gal**: Oh Sammy

_(The whole tribe laughed and cheered and Lex gave a howl as Selene slipped away from the crowd)_

**May**: Hey, Salene are you alright. We made it didn't we?

**Salene:** Yeah I guess... it's just... all those people, left behind in the city and there was nothing we could do. I... no matter how hard we tried we really couldn't make a difference could we?

**May:** Oh Salene don't think like that. Look, just imagine what it would be like if we stood back and didn't even try.

**Salene**: Maybe you're right, I'm sorry. It's horrible how the city turned out, if only we could have done better you know?

...

_(Flashback)_

**Lex**: I know you know where they are and you better tell me mate or it's not going to be pretty!

_(Lex's hand flew up and slammed against the wall)_

**Lex**: Where!

**Mega**: Now why would I tell you that? So you can get your own way? Tell me Lex?

**Lex:** Mega! I'm warning you! You've taken innocent lives but not this time, this time you're out of the picture and I'm going to get tiasan back!

**Mega**: See Lex that's where you're wrong. That's an understatement isn't it seeing as though you're asking me now? But, I will tell you just to see if lucks on your side. You see, I can tell you the location but you are going to have to find her and that's only if you manage to escape the city first, seeing this virus can't be disabled can it now?

**Lex:** I don't care about the stupid virus, taisan is my woman and I promise you this, I will find her! Now where is she?

...

**Lex**: Look jay, there's no funny business here I just think we should go south.

**Jay**: And what makes you think that Lex? I know there's an island north of here.

**Amber**: Guys! Let's just have a vote and get this over with!

**Lex:** Look everyone there is no need for a vote, we're going south.

**Ellie**: And what makes you so sure we all want that Lex?

**Lex:** Because that just might be where your sister is.

**Elli:** What!

**Amber:** Lex what are you trying to say?

**Jay:** What's going on?

**Lex**: Look I meet an ex techno that said that the prisoners were transported and he said that it was the same thing as the one that was deleted. So I got a location out of Mega.

**Jack**: And Lex you didn't tell us this before because!

**Ebony:** Oh I know, you're the one who let mega escape and you didn't even think twice about the consequences of that because all you were wound up in was tysan! You didn't even think this could all be a huge lie! You thick headed idiot! The danger you put us in!

_(Ebony lunged at Lex before being held back by Slade)_

**Amber:** Ebony! Everyone's confused but that's not the way to deal with things is it?

**Ellie:** Yeah and what if it's true? Alice, tysan bray and kc. They could be alive and where just standing here arguing! Youse make me sick!

**Jack**: Hey hey Elli, calm down.

**Slade**: True or not, it's worth it! We have to at least try. I mean think of all those people kept prisoner.

**Amber:** We must go what are we waiting for? If there's any chance to find them, to find... _bray. _

**Ebony: **We can't just...

**Lex:** Ebony! Shut up! Where going to rescue them so deal with it. And if you ever get on my nerve again, well let's just say you better watch your back.

**Salene:** Lex!

**Ebony:** Funny Lex, I could have sworn I've heard that before

...

_(Trudy was sitting down next to ruby)_

**Gal**: How is she?

**Trudy**: She is still pretty shaken up but she's sleeping now.

**Gal**: Well she's lucky the car didn't do more damage isn't she?

**Trudy**: Yeah.

_(Later everyone found somewhere to sit down and fall asleep) _

**Lex:** Hey!

_(The sun was just beginning to rise; the orange glow filled the horizon)_

**Lex:** The island. We've made it!

_(Everyone ran to the front of the boat.)_

**Ellie:** Jack! We made it!

_(Elli through herself into jacks arms and kissed him more passionately than she had ever done before) _

**Trudy:** Well that's a match made in heaven.

_(Everyone laughed as jay grabbed hold of amber and squeezed her tight, kissing her forehead)_

**Sammy:** What are we waiting for let's go!

...

_(everyone jumped out of the boat and started making their way up the cliff, which wasn't all that big but still not small enough to see the other side)_

**Gal: (**_sigh) H_ow am I going to get this mud of my clothes. Oh this is so not fair.

**Slade:**Gal I'm sure that will be the least of your problems, we don't know what lies over this cliff.

**Amber**: Hold on, wait!

**Ruby:** What is it amber?

**Amber:** Look down there, along the beach. There are people!

**Jay:** We should go closer so we can get an idea of what we're up against here.

_(The mallrats fell closer)_

**Ellie:** Gosh, it's like a beach prison.

**Amber:** Jay, Lex come with me we have to get a closer look.

_(The three of them ran to the cage)_

**Jay:** We have to get them out.

**Lex:** And risk getting caught, are you serious

**Amber:** He's right jay, we don't know what were dealing with.

_**Alice:**_Amber?

_The end_


End file.
